


The Witchsmeller's Success

by YahooSounding



Category: Sabrina: The Animated Series
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Sexual Coercion, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voodoo doll, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: Sabrina Spellman, in an attempt to win Harvey back from Gem, decides to go to a voodoo doll store out of Greendale in order to get a doll to humiliate Gem.  Unfortunately, Tim the Witchsmeller is also back for revenge against Sabrina... but not in the way Sabrina thinks.  What'll happen to the young heroine when Tim manages to get his own voodoo doll of the young witch?  Only dark times, that much Sabrina did know...
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Tim the Witchsmeller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	The Witchsmeller's Success

To say life for young Sabrina Spellman was easy was not a quote often heard from herself. Ironic, considering that she was half witch and had some magic ability. She didn't know what was going wrong today, but she had about the worse day at school. Sabrina groaned as she kept walking down the sidewalk, thinking about what had happened today. The day didn't start out so bad. She was bright and bushy-tailed, she had her favorite breakfast, and Chloe and her had made arrangements for shopping at the mall later today. It was at lunch when the day started to go bad.

As per usual, Gem came over and had to flaunt her beauty and a new jewelry accessory towards Sabrina's direction, obviously trying to make her jealous. At first, Sabrina just merely complimented her and said that she looked good. But then Gem had to cross a line by saying that she was moving along quite well, unlike herself. Sabrina felt tempted to use magic on her, but didn't want to risk it. Before they could argue, Sabrina's crush, Harvey, came over and complimented Gem on her jewel accessory. Sabrina noticed Gem's evil smirk as Harvey decided to tell Sabrina and Chloe about Gem asking Harvey to attend a party over at the arcade... the same day Sabrina and Chloe were going to the mall.

Sabrina was quite furious at the fact that Gem managed to rope Harvey into a small... 'date'? No... she KNEW Sabrina and Chloe were going to have fun at the mall that day, and took advantage of that to invite Harvey over. As soon as both Gem and Harvey left respectively, Chloe tried to convince Sabrina that 'it's just one date'. But for Sabrina, it just bothered her. She ruffled her pink skirt up a bit as she marched straight home and up the stairs to the room.

"Oof. Sounds like somebody's in a grumpy mood." Salem, the black cat noticed as he looked up to see the frowning blonde haired girl walking over to her bed and falling flat on her face right on the pillow.

"You have no idea..." Sabrina grumbled.

The black cat paused as he hopped up on the bed. "Let me guess, boy troubles or Gem troubles?"

"Both!" Sabrina growled as she turned her head towards the cat. "Turns out Harvey is going on a date with Gem the same day Chloe and I are going shopping at the mall! I did promise to hang out with Chloe that day, but the thought of just Gem trying to woo Harvey on the date... it just makes me so... ugh!"

Salem frowned as he gave a sigh. "Sounds like somebody has jealousy issues."

Sabrina groaned as she got up and held her head. "Maybe something from the Spooky Jar to scare Gem away from Harvey should do the trick..."

"Er, sorry, Sabrina, no can do." Salem said. "Your aunts took the jar with them for inspection. Actually, they won't be back for... quite a while."

"What? Why not?!" Sabrina frowned.

Salem gave a small sigh as he explained, "They heard from the grapevine that Tim the Witchsmeller is in town again, searching for more witches and probably looking to gain revenge on all of us."

Sabrina paused as she flashed back to the small statured man with the brown military uniform with a 'no witches' insignia on his hat and the purple aardvark with star shades next to him. "Oh yeah, I remember him. He just doesn't let up, does he?"

"We may have outsmarted him a few times in the past, but he seems to be quite serious." Salem gave a sigh. "Fortunately, they sent out a few magic artifacts to distract Tim while they were in hiding, and Quigley agreed to look after you until the coast was clear."

"Well, that's kind of him." Sabrina paused. "Where is Uncle Quigley anyway?"

"He went out to shop, won't be back until late in the evening." Salem explained.

"Oh..." Sabrina said in disappointment, before sighing. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I guess I can spend my time trying to figure out how I can break Gem and Harvey up without leaving Chloe's side..."

Salem gave a shake of his head as he tried to lay down while Sabrina was frowning, in a thinking stance. Salem paused as he raised his head, thinking of a plan. "You know, it's probably none of my business, but maybe there's a way you can be in two places in one."

"I'm not trying the clone spell again." Sabrina frowned as she crossed her arms. "I learned my lesson from last time."

"No, no, not that." Salem frowned. "I mean there could be a way to manipulate Gem without you being here to interfere with her date from Harvey. Something like a... you know, one of those voodoo dolls that you can control."

That caught Sabrina's attention. "A voodoo doll?"

The black cat gave a smirk. "I knew that would gather your attention. I've heard rumors that a little out of Greendale is a small shop, only seen by witches's eyes. Just go in with anything that was contained with the person you want to control's DNA and they'll make a doll for you."

"Hmmmm..." Sabrina paused as an idea formed in her head. She gave a big smile as she hugged her cat. "Salem, that's brilliant! And I think I know exactly what sort of DNA I'm using!"

Salem paused as he rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed as he watched Sabrina open her closet door. "It must be here somewhere."

Salem laid his head down as the girl leaned down in a very interesting position, little realizing that up on the window, a small camera seemingly held by something was being leaned towards the window to Sabrina's room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that something was a purple aardvark with his long snoot holding the camera up with an unsuspecting van parked not too far from the Spellmans's residence. And inside the van was a certain short-statured man sitting near the monitors. He had to admit, it was clever of the Spellman witches to put a magic on a few household items and make them float out the window with the van giving chase, but when the magic eventually wore out, Tim realized he had been tricked. But that didn't mean he spotted Sabrina walking alongside the house as the man gave a smirk. This was his chance... a chance for his revenge.

However, not wanting to pop out so soon, he decided to follow Sabrina inside the unsuspecting van, then parked as soon as he saw Sabrina walk right into her home. He quickly fitted Elton with a camera and microphone as he ordered the aardvark to go up and find Sabrina, but not to catch, but to spy to see what she was up to. Of course, as soon as Elton found a good place to position the camera, he managed to put it next to Sabrina's room, where he overheard talk about the voodoo place Salem had brought up.

Tim would have to make note of that as he tried to spy on Sabrina and munch on some popcorn... only for him to drop the bucket as she was leaning in her closet and her panties were slightly showing. For a moment, he looked away, but looked again at the position she was in.

"Hmmmm... I have to admit, for a witch, she sure does have... quite the body." Tim said with a big grin. "Sure, she's twelve, and I'm about seven hundred years old, but... in my times, age didn't truly matter."

The smirking witch hunter examined Sabrina some more as an idea formed in his head. "Hmmm..." He then pushed a button. "Elton, I just got an idea. Quietly open the window and reach for the girl's hairbrush on the desk next to it. Be careful. One drop, and this could all be over."

Elton, hearing his master, obeyed as he silently put the camera on his head and opened the window with his snout, Then slowly putting his head through the window, the aardvark spotted the hairbrush and quickly got out just as the wind blew inside, causing the blonde haired girl to shiver.

Sabrina turned and blinked in confusion as she walked over. "Who opened this window?"

Salem raised an eyebrow as he noticed the open window as well. "Strange."

The blonde haired girl paused before closing the window, before returning back to her closet to dig around for the item. All the while, Elton managed to make it back to the van as he came in with the hairbrush in snoot. Tim took the hairbrush as he patted the aardvark on the head. "Good Elton! You did Daddy good!"

Elton could only slither his tongue in kindness. Tim looked through the hairbrush and plucked out a single blonde hair, giving a smirk. "Come on, Elton, we're going to be making QUITE the voodoo doll!"

The Witchsmeller gave an evil laugh as his unsuspecting van left the premises, all without Sabrina or Salem even realizing that they were being spied on.


End file.
